<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Want A Lot For Christmas by thewesterndoor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262343">I Don't Want A Lot For Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewesterndoor/pseuds/thewesterndoor'>thewesterndoor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strange Neighbours [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Eren Yeager, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Christmas Fluff, College Student Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager is bad at surprises, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:23:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewesterndoor/pseuds/thewesterndoor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren all but vanishes in the weeks leading up to Christmas, Levi wonders whether he should start to worry.  Little does he know, it might not be for the reasons he thinks.</p><p> </p><p>Part of a series of one-shots for different ships (follow up to Humanity's Finest and Green-Eyed Monster but can be read as a stand-alone)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strange Neighbours [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1090296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Want A Lot For Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoshka/gifts">nekoshka</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written as a Christmas gift for my super awesome beta-reader nekoshka (who also helped edit!).</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for any comments and kudos! ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Snow swirled around Levi’s feet as he walked towards the front door of his apartment building, wind tugging at his pants and finding the sliver of exposed skin between the wool of his peacoat and the knit of his hat.  The sidewalk was slick with ice that had been melting and freezing all week, and with the fresh dusting of snow on top, it was a miracle that Levi hadn’t ended up flat on his ass walking between his car and the building.  It had been that sort of week too, where it would just fucking figure if he ended up falling face first into the pavement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, the work-week was over now.  He’d somehow made it to Friday, and that meant two days of freedom from bullshit petty emails and buggy software.  And, more importantly, it was two days he’d be able to spend with Eren—something that had been all too rare since Eren had nearly failed his November midterms and they’d both decided to cool it on dates until he’d passed the term.  After the disaster in the spring when Eren had failed a couple courses and had to delay his graduation, Levi was determined to do what he could do to support his boyfriend.  Even if it meant having to do without his company—or sex—for a few weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fishing his keys out of his pocket, Levi swiped himself into the building and took a moment to let the warmth wash over him.  Someone had set up a tree just inside the entryway, covered in massive cheap baubles with strings of lights draped around it.  Underneath there was a velvet green tree-skirt covered with boxes wrapped up in garishly festive wrapping paper.  The effect was a little tacky, but Levi couldn’t help but admit that it did make the space feel a little less bleak despite the shitty weather.  He couldn’t help but think how much Eren would like it.  The idiot would probably waste a whole evening trying to figure out what was in the boxes, never once considering that they were probably empty and just for show.  Levi felt a small pang in his chest at the thought of Eren and as he finally started to walk towards the stairs, he tugged out his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Last day of classes, right?  You in the mood to celebrate?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid the phone back into his pocket and tried not to count the seconds until he got a reply.  Levi hadn’t thought he was the type to really miss people—either they were there or they weren’t, and he didn’t see the point in spending too much time thinking about it—but over the weeks Eren had been sequestered studying, Levi </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> missed him.  A lot.  And not just the sex, but the way that Eren liked to cuddle on the couch as they played games, his elbows jabbing into Levi’s side when he got too enthusiastic, or the quiet rumble of his laugh as he read his stupid memes aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Levi had reached his floor and was unlocking his door when he finally heard the chirp of a text coming in.  A small fizzle rose up in his limbs and his fingers itched with the urge to pull out his phone and take a look.  Instead, he finished letting himself inside and started to take off his coat.  It was only once his shoes were neatly on the rack, his hat and coat back in the closet, that Levi finally allowed himself to check his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes!! Thank god for in-class exams.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No more tests for me!!!!  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think I’m finally actually free this time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi could feel the smile rising up on his face at Eren’s text.  He could practically hear Eren, half babbling, excited and bright-eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Congrats brat…So, celebrations?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Already Levi could feel the tension of the week starting to drain from his body.  He padded into his kitchen and went straight to the fridge.  A quick survey of its contents showed that Levi was low on just about everything.  He’d been too exhausted for most of the week to do any grocery shopping and so he was down to a bag of carrots, a case of beer, a litre of milk, and half a jar of Cheez Whiz that Eren had snuck into the fridge at some point.  He probably had enough pantry staples to throw something together, but it didn’t feel like that sort of night.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Want to get delivery?  Could have a tacos and game night celebration—loser gives the winner a blowjob,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Levi typed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren’s response was quick.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What??? Delivery?  You’re willing to voluntarily allow an extra person to handle your food?  And if you were that desperate for my dick you could’ve just said…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi laughed at the sheer sassiness, though he couldn’t deny that he’d found himself starting to dream about Eren’s cock.  He’d woken up aching, the lingering remnants of the dreams and his own hand more than enough to make himself cum all over himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That sure you’ll win?  Maybe with all the time to myself I’ve been practising.  I’ll see you soon?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out one of the beers and twisted off the top.  By the time he’d poured it out into a glass and was about to take a sip, he saw his phone screen light up with another text.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God, I want to but can’t tonight!  Armin and Mikasa declared that it would be family time tonight.  I’d invite you over but horseface is coming over and no one deserves to have to deal with that fucker.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Disappointment crashed through Levi, shattering all of his hopes for the night.  He took a long, slow drink, trying to find his way back to the surface, but all it did was tease out the headache that had been lurking behind his right eye all day.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Didn’t Jean and Mikasa get engaged?  He’s going to be your brother.  You’re going to have to learn to deal with him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Levi replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t remind me.  M&amp;A have been bitching about how I never do anything with them anymore unless it’s tutoring, hence family time.  I’ll try to give you a call once we’re finished.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathing slowly, Levi pushed aside his disappointment and reached for the ibuprofen.  He was supposed to be the mature one in their relationship, yet somehow he was standing there feeling like a jealous teenager.  It was one evening.  He could wait for an evening so that Eren could have some time with his family.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Have fun, brat, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Levi typed out before he swallowed the pills with a swig of beer.  Then, glass in hand, he went over to the couch and grabbed the game controller from the small wicker box under the coffee table.  As his game started to load, he heard the familiar chirp of another text.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>❤️ was all that Eren had sent.  Levi’s smile returned and a little of his exhaustion eased.  Tonight he’d have a dinner of beer and work his way through a game where he could kill all of the things and tomorrow he’d try to do something a little more special with Eren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you got any Christmas plans?”  Hange smirked, leaning against the side of the break room doorjamb, arms folded over their chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From beside Levi, Erwin snorted and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not likely.  Levi doesn’t do Christmas,” Erwin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange shook their head, ponytail bouncing and glasses glinting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Levi has a boyfriend this year!  It’s like a rule that you have to do Christmas stuff when you’re all coupled up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the word boyfriend, Petra perked up from where she’d been staring listlessly at a container of Sweet’n’low.  Her brown eyes widened and she turned to fix her attention on Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?  You have a boyfriend?  When?  Does everyone else know?  How come I didn’t know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, fucking shitty four-eyes,” Levi said through clenched teeth as he glared at Hange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange, of course, didn’t appear to have a shred of remorse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, come on, what are you and the boyfriend doing?” Hange said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi scraped his chair back and snatched up his mug.  He should’ve known better than to use the break room.  Only bad things happened when people used communal cooking spaces.  But he’d forgotten to bring his usual thermos of tea, and after another week with no chance to see Eren, Levi’s defences had been down.  When Erwin had asked him to join him for a break (Erwin’s swamp water coffee for him and tea for Levi), he’d said yes before he realized how fucking dumb that was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think we’re doing anything?” Levi said as he squirted soap into his mug with more force than was strictly-speaking necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you can’t ignore Christmas when you’re part of a couple.  It’s a rule,” Petra said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange gave Levi a smug grin before saying, “It’s a rule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi turned desperately to Erwin for some sort of support, but even he was just nodding in agreement.  Traitorous fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a boyfriend </span>
  <em>
    <span>last year</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I just hadn’t been tricked into telling you assholes then.  No plans for Christmas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve had a boyfriend for a year and I didn’t know?” Petra said, looking around at the others.  “Am I the last one to find out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t do anything for Christmas last year?” Erwin said, a frown on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi sighed, his movements sharp as he cleaned out his mug.  Why had he ever thought it would be a good idea to follow his friends to their company?  Five years ago it had seemed like a good idea—there would be the usual higher ups pulling all of the same bullshit, but he’d be able to work on a team with his friends, so he wouldn’t have to break any new people in, and the new place came with a lot more money—but it also meant working with nosy fuckers who were way too comfortable with prying into his life.  Levi had known Erwin since he graduated from university and started his first career-track job, and he’d met Hange soon after.  There were some days it was nice to have people in his life he had history with, but others where he wished they didn’t know quite so much about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’d only started dating that fall.  Why would he stick around to spend the holidays with someone he’d only been seeing a few months when he had family to go home to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The holidays had never held much meaning for Levi.  He only had vague memories, filmy and soft, of Christmas with his mother before she’d died, and his uncle hadn’t exactly been one for holidays or presents.  The holidays were just a time with over-wrought emotional drivel on TV and too many people that he barely knew and didn’t like trying to get him to go to their parties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, maybe because it’s your birthday?” Hange said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, your birthday?” Petra said.  “Is your birthday over Christmas?”  She pulled out her phone and was starting to type out what looked alarmingly like an email.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Levi demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m letting Carol in Accounting know.  She’s the one who manages the office birthday calendar.  We have to make sure you’re on there, otherwise how are you going to get cake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is all your fault,” Levi said, shooting Hange a murderous look.  They of course looked completely unperturbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, come on…how come you and the boyfriend and aren’t doing holiday and birthday stuff?  You’ve been dating for over a year now and you’re pretty serious, so what are you doing?  Got some sort of kinky birthday plans?”  Hange said.  They were like a pit bull when they were fixed on something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Firstly, he doesn’t know it’ll be my birthday, and secondly, we haven’t talked about plans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does he not know when your birthday is?” Erwin said, his expression incredulous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi turned back towards the sink and focused on drying his mug, hoping that they wouldn’t be able to notice the tension throughout him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren just…kind of loses track of time, and he’s been busy.  I’m actually kind of relieved.  If there’s anything I want to celebrate less than Christmas, it’s my birthday,” Levi tossed his paper towel into the trash and turned back towards the others.  “We’ve both been pretty busy lately.  I haven’t been able to see him since just after his last midterms and we haven’t talked about plans.  But I kind of assumed he’d be going back home for the holidays again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, when was that?  How have you gone that long without seeing him—don’t you live in the same building?” Hange said, eyes narrowing on Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s shoulders started to stiffen and rise up.  It had been a week since Eren’s classes had ended, and they still hadn’t been able to find any time to meet up.  Either Levi was at work or Eren had something going on.  He’d tried to be understanding, especially since Eren had said that Armin was going through some sort of problem and needed to have Eren keeping an eye on him, but he didn’t exactly want to go into it with his friends.  He wasn’t prepared to explain his relationship, or admit that he’d started to feel lonely, in the fucking break room at work of all places.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s in the building next door, but it was pretty touch and go as to whether he’d pass his courses.  I was the one who told him that we should hold off on doing anything until after his classes were finished so that he could focus.  And, since then his best friend has had some stuff going on.  Eren has been busy getting him through it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, let me get this straight,” Hange said, slowly, “you told your  boyfriend that you didn’t want to see him for a month and a half and now he’s ghosting you to spend time with his best friend?  Are you sure he hasn’t already broken up with you and you just don’t know it?  Because if he hasn’t already…I mean, you’re not exactly giving off the vibes of someone who particularly cares if you stay together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the space of a heartbeat, Levi wondered if Hange was right.  And then he discarded it as patently ridiculous.  Eren—sweet, earnest, utterly transparent—was completely incapable of doing something like ghosting him.  If he’d had a problem, he would say something—he’d be incapable of </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> saying something.  Levi’s friends were idiots and he was fine.  Tomorrow would be Friday and he and Eren could finally have their celebratory date night and maybe Levi would give some thought to talking holiday plans, just to show his friends how wrong they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite Levi’s best efforts, another week passed with still no chance of seeing Eren.  He’d gone so far as to offer to take a half day of the vacation time he never used, but Eren always had some excuse.  There had been bedtime phone calls, paired with pictures of Eren, sweats pushed down around his thighs and his hand stroking his flushed cock.  With just the pictures and the sound of Eren’s gasps and moans through the tinny speakers, Levi’s hand desperately working his own cock, he’d been able to cum quickly, but it left him feeling a little lonely.  He missed Eren’s warmth, his big body cuddling into Levi, his rough hands sliding against Levi’s skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, Levi hadn’t wanted to push too much.  He knew how important Armin was to Eren and he wanted to try to respect that—even if it meant that it was already Christmas Eve and he was feeling low enough that he was going to the coffee shop across the street just to treat himself to some of the fancy tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled his scarf up around his face, trying to block the worst of the frigid wind, and reminded himself that it would be worth it.  He was almost out of the good Earl Grey and it wouldn’t be much longer that he’d be able to get the Christmas blend.  He’d rather have been staked down over an ant hill and smeared in honey than admit it to anyone, but he had a weakness for the holiday blend.  It was cozy in a way he couldn’t describe and just the smell of the tea brewing had a way of making cold days feel a little less shitty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a long walk, but with the drop in weather it was brutal enough that by the time Levi finally pulled the door open, the tops of his cheeks burned and cold had sunk through his pants to settle deep in his legs.  Inside, he tugged his scarf down and hurried towards the counter.  He normally never got drinks at the coffee shop—why would he pay that much for something he could make better at home?—but today he thought he’d make an exception.  He’d get something to warm up before he had to go back out into the cold.  It’s not like he didn’t have the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Levi turned towards the menu, a familiar blond bowl-cut caught his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Armin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond guy turned around and Levi recognized the delicate features of Eren’s best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Levi!  Hi, how are you?”  Armin gave him an easy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi shrugged.  “The usual, I guess.  But how about you?  Eren said you were going through some stuff.  Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin tilted his head, his eyes showing confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?  I mean, grad school has been kicking my ass but nothing other than the usual.  I actually just got home from the annual Fall term retreat.  Two weeks out in the middle of nowhere, doing nothing but math problems and drinking with bitter grad students.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the tone in Armin’s voice it was obvious that he’d loved every minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve been gone for a couple weeks?” Levi said carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I would’ve thought you’d have noticed I wasn’t around.  Or have you and Eren been over at your place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The floor seemed to tilt under Levi and it was all he could do to stay upright.  He was vaguely aware that he’d made some sort of noise, bobbed his head in an approximation of a response, but he couldn’t say what it was.  Apparently it was enough for Armin to feel satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are the two of you doing tonight?” Armin continued on, unaware of how with every word he punched more and more holes through Levi’s world.  “It must be something big for Eren to skip out on family Christmas.  He’s kind of a present-whore and I didn’t think he’d ever pass on doing stockings, but he’s been talking about how excited he was for weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hard knot formed in the pit of Levi’s stomach, but somehow he found the energy not to grimace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your guess is as good as mine.  I haven’t heard about Eren’s plans.” Levi’s voice was tight and flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin blanched and he suddenly got a cautious look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit, did I…I think…y’know, I might be confused about something.  What do I know?  I’ve been in the woods for two weeks living on fear and Absolut.  I’m surprised I’m not speaking in equations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, really—I’m sure—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Levi said, the words barely escaping him.  He felt like a spring that had been coiled tight and was just waiting for something to set it off.  Blindly he looked around the store, trying to remember why he’d even come.  All he knew was that he wanted to get out of there. Now.  He turned around and moved towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Levi.  Listen…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi didn’t wait around to hear what Armin had to say.  What could he say to make it better?  Eren had lied to Levi.  Had been lying to him for weeks.  Had clearly been lying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them for weeks.  Hange’s words rang in Levi’s ears and he couldn’t help but wonder if there was something to them.  Had he somehow driven Eren away?  Was this how everything ended?  With them just drifting apart like two ships in the night?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, fuck that.  If Eren wanted to break up then he could damn well have the decency to tell Levi to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With each step back towards his building, Levi could feel his anger building—almost enough that he was able to pretend it wasn’t a mask for a deep well of hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>* * *</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Levi got home he went straight to the cupboard over the fridge and pulled out the bottle of Scotch.  There was only about half a bottle left but he figured it was still enough for him to get plenty fucked up.  Maybe there’d be a rational explanation—god, he really wanted to believe there would be something that would make it all better—but for right now, Levi wanted to just drown out any feelings.  Before Eren, Levi had gotten used to keeping people at a distance and never having to feel much.  But Eren had come blazing into Levi’s life, melting all of his carefully constructed walls and leaving him with these unexpected feelings.  It probably wasn’t a bad thing—most days he was even grateful—but right now, as his chest felt hollowed out and raw, it fucking sucked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed a tumbler and walked out to the living room before throwing himself down onto the couch.  With a large glass of the amber liquid, Levi flicked on the TV.  A quick scan of Netflix showed that Eren had managed to completely take over even that part of his life.  The list was all things Eren had added and the algorithm had clearly learned what he liked. Levi couldn’t get through more than a couple rows without seeing things that looked exactly like what Eren would enjoy.  He stabbed at the TV remote and switched over to cable.  It might all be shit, but at least he should be able to find something neutral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a few holiday baking competition shows that Levi was able to watch for a while, but once they started to loop into reruns of the same episodes, Levi was stuck with channel surfing.  The general fare on offer seemed to either be Hallmark holiday crap, paid programming, Yule logs, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a Wonderful Life</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  After cycling through the channels for what felt like the hundredth time, Levi finally stopped on </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a Wonderful Life.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  It seemed like the right speed for his evening—a Christmas movie with a pretty healthy dose of misery in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes starting to get heavy, Levi sank back into his couch.  His limbs all felt weighted and he could feel a calming oblivion tugging at his thoughts and pulling him into sleep.  Normally Levi tried not to sleep on his couch, but this time he didn’t care.  He just let himself be tugged under, drifting off to the sounds of Jimmy Stewart questioning his whole life’s existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Levi awoke, there were two things that managed to push their way through the lingering haze of alcohol and sleep fuzziness: one, he’d been asleep long enough that the movie had ended and a Yule log program had started, and two, someone was crashing around in his kitchen.  He shoved himself up from the couch and staggered towards the source of the noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking against the bright light, Levi’s eyes darted around the kitchen before settling on the figure bent over in front of his fridge.  Even with all of the hurt, his body still reacted to the sight of that familiar chestnut hair pulled back into a messy ponytail and those long tanned limbs.    Some of the ice that had been wrapped around him for weeks started to crack and he could feel something deep in his chest lurch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren,” Levi said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren turned to look at him, a broad smile spreading across his face and his green eyes lighting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!  I thought you were asleep!  Sorry, did I wake you?  I was trying to be quiet,” Eren said, putting a carton of eggs into the fridge and then closing the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, Eren waved down towards a few reusable grocery bags that were piled up near his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Supposed to be a Christmas surprise.  Well, Christmas and birthday.  I know you’re not really into Christmas but I thought that might’ve been because you’d never really had a proper one.  The plan was for you to wake up to breakfast.  By then I’d have had time to get some decorations up and do a stocking.”  Eren pouted as he glanced down at his feet and Levi almost couldn’t breath with how adorable he looked.  Adorable and infuriating.  “Guess the surprise is ruined, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…” Levi trailed off on a sigh.  As great as it was to finally see Eren, he still couldn’t shake off the cloud of hurt that Eren had been lying to him for weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if sensing that something was wrong, Eren stepped over the bags and came closer, reaching out to grab hold of Levi’s arm.  He stoked his thumb along the inside of Levi’s wrist, setting off flutters that went all the way to Levi’s gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s wrong?  If you’re mad about the decorations, I don’t have to put them up.  I know you don’t like clutter, but I thought it would be okay for a day or two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi’s sigh was heavier but he couldn’t bring himself to pull away from Eren’s touch.  Instead he just pressed his eyes closed and tried to push through the lingering haze of alcohol to find the right words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren, where have you been for the last three weeks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren’s thumb stopped moving for a moment, his fingers tightening around Levi’s wrist, and then he laughed, the sound a little hollow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, Armin had been dealing with some shit.  But he’s good now and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw Armin earlier today—yesterday, whatever.  I </span>
  <em>
    <span>saw</span>
  </em>
  <span> him and he told me that he’s been gone for two weeks.  Where have you been?  Why have you been dodging me?”  Levi tried to keep his voice flat, but he could feel the way it crumbled a little around the edges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saw…shit.  He wasn’t supposed to get back until…well, so much for that surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What surprise…can you just tell me what’s been going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flush rose up Eren’s neck and his eyes darted away for a moment before he finally met Levi’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was getting cooking lessons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said that I was here to wake you up with breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you already know how to make breakfast.  I think that’s one of the few meals that you can handle without any risk of a fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren’s eyes narrowed into a glare and he gently shook Levi’s wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!  That was just one time!  And…I just...wanted to do something a little more special than an overcooked fried egg and toast.  I’m going to be graduating soon—finally—and you already do so much—I figured it might be time for me to level up my adulting skills.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you lose points towards being an adult by calling them adulting skills,” Levi said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Eren said with a laugh.  He stepped closer, wrapping one long arm around Levi to pull him in against his chest.  Levi didn’t even think to resist, just stepping in.  He took a deep breath, realizing how much he’d missed the familiar scent of sweat and oranges that was Eren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’ve been taking lessons?  But that couldn’t have been all your time,” Levi said against Eren’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi felt the rumble of Eren’s answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As soon as classes ended, my neighbour—the one in culinary school?—started giving me a crash course in a whole day’s menu of holiday feasting.  It did take a lot of time for me to actually learn that stuff—do you know how hard a hollandaise is?—and then I had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>practice.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  And then, well…you know how trash I am at keeping a secret.  I’ve been so excited about this for ages that I knew if I saw you I wouldn’t be able to keep it to myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi pulled back enough that he could look up at Eren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you fucking kidding me?  You’ve been avoiding me for weeks so that you could make me breakfast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, when you put it like that…” Eren said, his expression sheepish.  “It seemed like a good idea when I was planning it out.  And we’ve still been able to talk on the phone.  It fucking sucked not seeing you, but…I mean, it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> breakfast that I’ve planned out.  It’s literally a whole day of food!  I learned how to roast potatoes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, sometimes you’re just…” Levi couldn’t help the smile that crept across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren gave him an answering grin and leaned down to press a soft kiss against Levi’s lips.  The contact was fleeting but it was enough to kindle warmth in Levi’s stomach.  He lifted himself up on his toes for another quick kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm an idiot, huh?  But, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Levi registered one of the things Eren had said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, birthday?  How do you know it’s my birthday?” Levi demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A laugh rumbled through Eren’s chest and into Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hange.  They told me when it was at Friends-giving.  And told me how great a surprise it would be if I played dumb and then just kind of…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That motherfucking shitty four-eyes.  They knew.  They fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> about all of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, not all, but some, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They had me half convinced that you wanted to break up with me because I don’t care enough or—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren cut Levi off with another kiss, this one long and slow, lips claiming his in a way that sent a fierce heat pooling low in Levi’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you didn’t seem to get the memo: you’re stuck with me.  I’m not going anywhere.  I love you, holiday hating and all.  I happen to think it’s actually kind of cute.  It’s like I have my own tiny grinch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a brat and I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren finally let go of Levi and walked back to the bags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should put this stuff away.  Surprise is ruined, but I still think you’re going to be shocked at how good I can cook now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi moved to help Eren with the groceries.  From the items he pulled out, he had to admit that it would be surprising and impressive if Eren could use even half of them.  When they’d finished, Levi grabbed Eren’s hand and tugged him towards the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you, of all people, end up with such a chaotic friend?” Eren asked, fighting back a yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the scotch from earlier and with the fear and uncertainty of the past few weeks finally lifting, Levi could feel his own exhaustion wrapping itself around him like a down blanket.  He started to pull back the covers and peel off his clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad luck,” Levi said and then added,  “I think, in their own way, it was probably them trying to help me out.  I think there are a lot of things where I take you for granted, or stay kind of stuck in my own ways.  I don’t think they had to sell it quite so hard, and they didn’t know that I’d actually run into Armin, but I probably needed to realize I couldn’t take you for granted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be clear, I don’t think you take me for granted.  Though it’s nice to see you a little flustered.  Usually I’m the one who seems to be struggling with stuff like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, consider that </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> Christmas gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean you didn’t get me a present?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi tossed a pillow at Eren’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a little shit, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” Eren said with no hint of apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They climbed into bed, and with Eren’s warmth wrapped around him and the sound of his steady heartbeat lulling Levi, the last of the tension that had been dogging him for weeks finally eased and slipped away.  Before he finally drifted off, his last memory was of Eren pressing a kiss against his neck and whispering sleepily, “Merry Christmas, Levi.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>You can find me on Tumblr at thewesterndoor</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>